


Compatibility

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: As adults, Aomine and Kise have their quirks, fights, and moments. AoKise.





	Compatibility

Aomine, despite his rough and tough exterior, is surprisingly caring and gentle. He’s learned to cook a little, starting with his own favorite foods - and slowly, Kise’s. When he picks up items in the grocery store, Aomine always makes sure he has enough onion, thyme and chicken for the broth to make Kise's onion gratin soup.

  
He's learned to wash Kise's clothes - separate the whites and the beige and the greys with the blacks, with just enough detergent and not half the bottle - well, at least, not anymore - so Kise would leave the house smelling like a storm of lilacs in the morning.

  
He's learned to match his pants with his shirts, his shoes with his belt, pick up after himself (and Kise), and remembers trash day like clockwork; something Kise often forgets, though Aomine knows he just follows his moods and does chores when he feels like it.

  
He doesn't mind.  
  
Aomine is also a borderline neat freak, which surprises most people when they visit his squeaky clean apartment. There is a small cabinet under the kitchen sink that houses all of his cleaning chemicals, brushes, and gloves. Kise has eyed him with a Look that he is unable to decipher, but Aomine doesn't mind that either. He's happy with keeping the house clean.  
  
His seriousness often allows him to execute everything with absolute precision. Everything Aomine does, he takes responsibility for, and others tend to misunderstand his actions as lazy when really, he’s foreseen things happening and has already prepared for the outcome.

  
He's gotten quieter. He doesn't pick fights as much, with the exception of being in the vicinity of Kagami, who often hits on Kise for the fun of it. Despite knowing each other for years since high school, Aomine has never truly gotten along with the redhead. Still, he's learned to think before he speaks, and is wiser to the ways of women - and men - and silent observation has given him an air of maturity to go with his  suave looks and diplomatic manner.  
  
Aomine values the things he loves to do the most. It has become a part of him. He works steadily towards the goals he wants to achieve, and more often than not, achieves them successfully.  
  
Sometimes, his moods swing in different directions because his thoughts tend to cloud his mind. When things get a little too crazy, Aomine turns to Kise for that, with a certain level of expectation - Kise, with his bubbly, upbeat persona that charms people into being happy, no matter what they feel.  
  
Most of the time, Kise never fails to crook the corners of Aomine’s mouth up into a smile. They have a good many laughs together. Occasionally, he fails - triggers that alter Kise’s bubbly mood takes a downturn and flips their relationship over - and they fight, over the most trivial things, over the most important things.  
  
Because he has a hardened external barrier, Aomine’s heart is soft, and Kise, when angry, is the only one who can lacerate him with his harsh, cold words. Things are said that both of them don’t mean when they are in the height of their anger - so Aomine hides himself in his bedroom to brood, while Kise packs his belongings and heads back to his own apartment for some alone time.  
  
Aomine stays silent and prefers not to let others know they have been fighting, but Kuroko usually finds out sooner or later. Because he tends to overthink, dissect, and analyze situations to the bone, Kise needs someone to vent to - and it’s usually Kagami, who listens to everything with a small smile and a warm heart. He holds Kise in a gentle hug when the blond needs it, but only when Aomine can’t see.

  
He is the brother Kise wishes he has always had.  
  
Meticulous to the point of obsession, Aomine frowns at Kise’s persistent need for sudden trips and spontaneous adventures, impulse buys, reckless decisions.

  
With a penchant for collecting things like skull candles and exotic tapestries from travels, to the latest gadgets that are newly released, Kise's home is tastefully decorated according to his liking. He hires a sweet middle aged cleaning lady who comes in once every two weeks, and sometimes spends days away from home, depending on where his heart leads him - once, eight weeks in Peru, and the longest; five months traversing Malaysia, Cambodia, Thailand, and Indonesia.

  
He loves taking care of his body. Kise knows his appearance matters. He's spent half of his teenage life modeling for magazines, events, and the like.

  
Once, a pop star confessed to him. Kise had laughed throughout the entire ride of the paparazzi stalking him through the streets of Tokyo, even to his family home in Kanagawa.

Aomine, of course, was furious beyond belief for the first three weeks of this incident, but soon adapted to the high life Kise was so used to living.

  
Versatility seems to flow through his blood. Kise had his pilot's wings, an instructor's license in diving, rock climbing, and stunt biking.

  
Exposing himself to anything and everything that life could throw at him, Kise has often been told he is a huge risk taker - but this is the way of his life, and one he thrives with. There is a thrill in living life on the dangerous side, as Kise often states in his quiet moments of reflection, usually lying in Aomine's lap as they smoke and watch the lights from the big city light up the night sky.

  
The thrill lasts for a short while, and Kise frequently finds himself chasing after the exhilaration.

  
Kise has matured into a quietly confident adult. He hasn't lost his playful charm. He's fun to be with. He often finds himself being the life of the party. As a result, he is often surrounded by admirers and a group of fans, both men and women alike. Sometimes, things go a little too far - light touches become outright groping, and friendly kisses meant as a joke grow into deeper, meaningful ones.

  
Kise laughs all of this off. It's fun for him. His outlook on life is light.

  
This sparks irritation between them as a couple. Aomine is known for his jealous tendencies that can be very overwhelming - but usually they are all matters of the mind.

  
Kise, despite being friendly and outgoing, has never, ever cheated.

  
Aomine knows this, but he can't help his emotions when he is angry.

  
Things are said when they need to be said.

  
Aomine feels like he is smothering him; he is aware of this, but he can't help it all the same. He's so in love with Kise.

  
Kise, however, loves his freedom. Because it is in his dualistic nature, he flirts openly, but more often than not, does it unintentionally and is unaware of the emotions he may have stirred up. His hot temper flares up and accuses Aomine of being too dominating, overprotective, and overwhelming.  
  
Both Kise and Aomine have shortcomings, and they see through each other so well.  
  
When things have all been said and done, Aomine still misses Kise’s smile and radiant warmth and ability to make him laugh, and the lingering scent of Kise’s shampoo on his pillow makes his wounded heart ache so badly.  
  
Kise, despite being able to slide on different expressions to mask his pain, eventually allows his anger to simmer down and tries to forget Aomine for a while, but fails more often than he succeeds. Every little thing that he does brings Aomine to mind - the feel of a colleague’s arm around his shoulders doesn’t compare to Aomine’s, Kagami’s warm breath as he slowly nuzzles Kise’s neck doesn’t match Aomine’s pace, and the empty, heavy feeling of going out with friends without Aomine texting or being by his side chips his heart to pieces.  
  
❤  
  
When they have make up sex, it is rough and feral and intense.  
  
It is the only time Kise fully allows himself to give and Aomine takes.  
  
This is the way they love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading. :) This was my take on Aomine and Kise as grown men.


End file.
